1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the handling of oil and gas well drilling fluids, especially in an offshore or marine environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved oil and gas well fluids transfer apparatus that features a first module carrying multiple supply reservoirs for holding different drilling or production fluids and a second, typically smaller supply module for holding one or more resupply modules.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the drilling of oil and gas wells, a large number of different fluids are typically employed. These fluids can include various chemicals or chemical formulas that assist in the drilling process. These fluids can include, for example, drilling mud, surfactants, brine solutions, thickening solutions, other oil well drilling or completions fluids and the like.
In a coastal or offshore marine environment, the drilling of oil and gas wells employs a platform that can be floating, semi-submersible, fixed, tension leg, spar or the like. Such coastal, offshore or marine oil platforms are well known in the art.
An offshore marine platform typically suffers from lack of space. These spacial constraints are due to the enormous expense of constructing offshore drilling platforms. A huge array of equipment is needed for the drilling and completion of oil and gas wells. Constant supply and resupply is an ongoing procedure. Huge work boats carry drill pipe, equipment, personnel, food, drilling fluids, completion fluids, and other material to the offshore platform. Unloading and placement of these supplies is an enormous problem.
In the handling of fluids, huge volumes can be required. After the fluids are expended, the tank or other vessel that carried the fluid must quickly be moved from the rig floor to make room for the others.
Over the years, 55 gallon drums and other like disposable containers have been used to transfer drilling and other fluids to and from an oil and gas well drilling rig. These drums and like containers create a huge storage problem for the drilling rig operators.